Living My Life
by icEspArk
Summary: he runs from his home,she runs from her country, they become sibs. Can anything get any worse, when there's a powerhungry monarch after them? did i mention that they're in a different timeframe? Crossover
1. Escape

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, plot's mine. 

Summary: he runs from his home,she runs from her country and a well-to-do life.Can anything get any worse, when there's a power-hungry monarch after them? did i mention that he is in a different timeframe?

Living My Life

#1: The Storm ; Her Decision

The lightning flashed ferociously, and the thunder roared its rage against both man-made and natural. Trees twisted in the extent of its rage, branches whipped in the wild wind and rain splattered the gravel loudly.

It was an unnatural storm, in a season where the rains are few and sunshine is aplenty, it had started when the evening was young and turned gradually worst as hours passed and it came closer to the twelfth hour, no one would rest for that night.

In a particularly well-kept and tidy house, a thin boy of 15, with a pair of green eyes, glanced at the old clock, an item that his relatives had given him grudgingly, that stood on his table and stared out into the pouring rain.

This boy had survived the threat to both magical and non-magical humans, Lord Voldemort, when others have tried and failed, making him the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry had lost his parents when he was but one years old, reversed a curse that have felled many before him and destroyed the body of Voldemort, sending the dark lord's soul into wandering the earth bodiless and weak.

After the death of his godfather, the only person who could bring him away from his dreaded relatives, Harry had cried and mourned until there were no more tears to cry.

He spent most of his holidays studying and doing chores for his family, weeding the gardens when the sun blazed down, cleaning and tidying the house. He used the chores as an outlet for his emotions, in which he couldn't do for the time spent in his room

A cry from the window, that was left ajar to allow ventilation, caught his attention as he looked up from his textbook. It was an owl, exhausted from flying through the storm to his target. Harry opened the window and allowed the exhausted owl in, to land and rest on his bed, untying the scroll from its leg in the process.

He read the scroll, blinked once and reread it. 'Strange, what does it mean? Me coming into some of my powers when I turn seventeen... Ha! What good would it do except make me more famous? According to this letter, it says that I am Harrison James Potter, which is not really that surprising.'

Harry left the letter on his desk and lay down onto the bed to wait, wondering what would happen after the clock struck midnight, which was in a few minutes.

Harry turned as his back began to feel an excruciating pain, soon the pain had spread to his whole being and he felt as if his whole body was being sliced open and pierced with heated needles, the pain grew worse and he arched his back in agony. He clenched his fists in an attempt to keep silent, for fear of screaming, which would definitely wake his relatives and earn him more punishments.

The storm seemed to get to worse, Harry thought to himself as he endured the pain. Soon, Harry could take it no further and he fainted, dropping into sweet darkness.

* * *

_Strange_, Harry thought as he swam from the clinging remnants of sleep and moved slowly from the bed, _why am I in pain? Why is my head feeling heavier then usual?_

The events of the night, or rather morning, soon flooded into his mind and he sat up quickly, looking around to see what has changed.

Nothing seems to have changed, so he stood up and walked to the mirror, realizing that he seemed to be a bit taller then usual.

He looked at the full-length mirror and stared. His hair had grown longer and silkier together with his height; it was now around the middle of his back. He focused on his eyes, and saw a pair of green-gold eyes. He leaned forward,trying to assure himself that he had had green-gold eyes. It was not everyday that you wake up with eyes of different shades.

As he took a shower he pondered about what had occurred, vowing silently to find out what 'powers' it is that he had inherited, after the pain he had felt it had better be worth it.

As he stepped out of the bathroom to attend to his daily chores, Harry's mind was full of questions and he couldn't wait until the Order of the Phoenix arrived. He was excited, and he wanted to do something during the time he has to spend in the house.

He grabbed a rubber band and tied his hair back, cooking breakfast and grabbing a few slices of toast to eat before he began his weeding. Somehow, he managed to be out of the house before any member of the Dursley family came to the kitchen.

He strode out into the garden and stretched, relaxed, as he breathed in the cool air and atmosphere that heralded the end of a storm. He knelt on the soaked earth and pressed the earth with his fingertips. The weeding would be much easier as compared to other days, as the soil was soft and the dreaded weeds could be extracted without much difficult.

He worked at extracting the weeds,so engrossed was he that he was completely oblivious to the stares of the neighbours and passerbys. It was only until the sun shone brightly that he finished weeding, he wiped the perspiration with the back of one of his soiled hand and looked about him to check for any weeds he might have left out.

Seeing as there were none, he stood and went to wash the tools and place them in their cupboard. Looking forward to a bath and rest in his room, he thought as he went into the house.

_'The powers that I've seemingly acquired doesn't seem to be surfacing. Perhaps it is due to the fact that my body cannot withstand that amount of strength at the moment, judging from the pain from last night? Or maybe it is to the fact that all the chores I've been doing since this morning are all rather mundane tasks? Either way, I won't give two hoots about it for the moment. I guess I'll just live for the day until I can find a reason to keep going forward. Other then the fact that i do have to defeat Voldemort, who I still do not understand why he doesn't just attack Privet Drive and be done with it. Since he was revived with my blood, the bloodmagic shouldn't affect him at all.'_

* * *

"Headmaster! You have to provide the boy with proper training! Who knows what would happen if the talents of his first inheritance went out of control? Do not stick to your stubborn thinking of the Dursley house being Harry's safest place, it is but pure folly!" 

"Still it is best that Harry continues to stay there, do not underestimate the power of blood magic." Was the Headmaster's quiet reply.

"But Voldemort has already been revived using Harry's blood! There would be no more resistance!" He protested frustratedly,not understanding why the older man simply could not see that Voldemort probably could bypass the wards on Privet Drive anytime he wished.

"Surely Harry's relatives have some love and concern in their hearts for him who is of the same family?" This was one of the arguments that the elder man had kept, refusing to back down from his point and question.

"What have you noticed, Headmaster? Did you realize that every year Harry comes back to Hogwarts thinner than the year before? Have you realized that he has no actual clothes to call his own? Did you know that Harry has been enduring the belting that the pathetic Muggle, Vernon Dursley, has been giving to him without a reason at all? Did you know that?" Remus demanded, furious that the Headmaster could be so stubborn. "Did you not realize that you're suffocating Harry? Do you even treat Harry as a person at all?"

Staring at the werewolf over his spectacles, Professor Dumbledore said,"It is for the best that Harry remains at Privet Drive, and he shall stay there for as long as the blood magic remains."

Remus took a deep breath and counted to ten. He had been trying to convince the Headmaster of Hogwarts that letting Harry continue to reside in the house of his only relatives was dangerous. Apparently, Dumbledore was too set in his own stubborn ways to admit that he might have been wrong in letting Harry stay at Privet Drive.

"If that is all you have come for, I suggest you leave now for I have much work to do." With that said, the Headmaster turned to the stack of papers on the side of his desk and began separating them into small piles.

"If that is the way you want, that way it shall be." Remus strode to the door quickly and turned and uttered a curt "Goodbye Headmaster."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts made no reply to that. However, as Remus was about to close the door behind him, he heard a softly muttered "I'm sorry, but this is for the greater good. This is how everything should be.". At that moment, Remus' growing doubt in his mind increased and slammed the door, vowing silently that he will do his best to release Harry from that horrible place within the constraints of the meddling Headmaster's traps.

* * *

He used the garden hose and washed the mud, which had dried on his body, away and walked into the house softly. Knowing that Dudley would be watching the television and that to make any sound at all would ensure Harry being punished with Vernon's belt and buckle. 

Why did the Headmaster want him to stay at Privet Drive? Didn't Dumbledore see Voldemort with his own eyes? "Hey, freak! I bet you'll be envious of us, being able to relax and enjoy our family bonding time when you are an orphan and have to do chores."

He murmured a reply absently, too consumed with his thoughts and not paying much heed to his cousin._'Did Dumbledore refuse to believe that it was Voldemort's real body and isn't an illusion?'_

_'Surely Dumbledore knew that he wasn't safe to be left at Privet drive anymore?He did,didn't he?Unless he is feigning ignorance?'  
_

"Freak, did you hear what I said?" _'But even if I could get out of Privet Drive, where could I go?'_

_'To the Black's Mansion? If I were to stay there, I'd be putting many lives at stake. Surely Voldemort has a way of using my blood to track where am I?'_ "HEY FREAK!"

Harry's instincts, which had been a dull throb ever since he moved towards the stairs, suddenly screamed for him to get out of the way. Harry jumped to the side, just in time to avoid the club that had been meant to clobber him to unconsciousness.

Harry pulled the club forward, dragging Dudley along with it, and flipped him back onto the couch. Both of them blinked in surprise, before Dudley could open his mouth to shout to his parents, Harry walked to the stairs.

"Dudley, there's no need to tell your parents, you can have my share of the dinner tonight." Harry then walked up the stairs, leaving a smug and smirking Dudley behind him, who was certain that he'd won the little bout between Harry and himself.

* * *

She broke free of his grasp and, with frustration in her bright violet eyes, ran for her apartment, leaving nothing but her scent and the breeze in her wake. The man seemed stunned for a moment before he regained his composure and smirked slightly at the spot where she had been. Lifting his hands to his face he inhaled deeply of her scent, thinking to himself confidently that she would not be able to resist him the next time they met.

* * *

Once she reached her apartments she sat on her bed heavily, and her hands cradled her throbbing head. 

_I've had enough with this, the people think i'm a hero. Terrific! My well-known past should scare the daylights out of them, instead of that,they seem more entranced with me day-by-day.I've heard the rumours, they expect me to marry the Crown Prince.Whoever said that obviously didn't use their brains, like I could ever be attracted to such a manipulative person. _

_But other than that,why? Why did I feel so strangely towards **him**? I am in no way attracted to him, so how was it possible that he had managed to charm me? It seems like a charm, or rather, a spell that had been cast. But for me not to be able to feel the magic, it must have been subtle magic. It simply doesn't matter anymore. I shall leave this place for good, to a place where I can escape such undelightful spotlights. I'm leaving here tonight. Maybe far south and join the army or the guard or something._

_Hell will probably freeze the day i sit at home obediently like a housepet.  
_

As she thought the last sentence, stood and began packing her essentials.Taking only what was needed and packing them into a small denim slingbag, that was enchanted to be waterproof and to have more space than it's innocent appearance suggested.

After doing so, she took off her uniform and placed it onto the bed before wearing a light grey long-sleeve shirt,made of some type of synthetic leathery material that was supposed to be naturally resistent against spells and thrown-weapons. She pulled on a pair of matching pants and leather boots charmed to be warm,waterproof and resistent to wear-and-tear problems, before double-checking the spells.

She grabbed her favourite cloak, light brown in colour with a hood and a piece of cord around the chest area to hold the cloak together, from the closet and left the bag,her cloak and uniform on the bed. She walked around the apartment quietly and packed everything to make it seem like she had not returned to them, and that nothing was missing that would be presumed as odd.

Finally,she stepped back and contemplated on bringing her uniform. Giving in to her instinct,she packed the uniform into her bag and sat down to await the time which she had to leave.

* * *

AN: 

okay, when i put this up, the readers of my previous fics would probably go "aww man." or "let's stone her!". Actually this fic is my 'peace offering' haha. I'll be updating and all when my holidays arrive in about two months, so i'll be going on hiatus for the fics; "Into the Shadows of the Night" and"Living My Life". This fic is a revamped piece of "The Worst Is Yet To Come", some of the parts in this fic will seem familiar to the readers. In the sense of other stories/cartoons/anime, dont worry the familiar stuff is,in fact, very very little.

i've worked out the plot and all after I've reread my fics, now that i think of it- it's too out-of-ordinary.I mean,it's like saying "that sheep is going to eat my steak for dinner!", okay that was random.


	2. The Boy with Amnesia

**Living My Life**

_Disclaimer: I own not anything except for the plot and the Original Characters._

_**.02- The Boy with Amnesia**_

* * *

It had been a week since his 'inheritance', to say that Poppa and Momma Dursley were shocked was a gross understatement. He shook his head and chuckled remembering their faces; they had thought of him as a burglar! But, even though they were shocked they became harsher and more crude to him, calling him anything they could come up with.

At the moment, Harry was contemplating about his weeding. He had a strong gut feeling of getting to weeding as soon as possible. _'But whoever weeds the garden at the break of dawn?'_ He had just awakened from a slightly more peaceful night of sleep and was contemplating on what task he should attempt first.

Acting against the feeling, he decided to cook the breakfast of the Dursleys' before weeding the garden. Harry simply couldn't imagine what the Dursleys would say to him preparing breakfast with muddy fingers. _'Probably accuse me of trying to give them food poisoning or diarrhea.' _ After he had placed the last platter onto the dining table, he took off for the garden outside, partly to stop the 'itch' partly due to curiosity of what was so important that he would have such a feeling.

He began at the furthest end of the garden, which was the total opposite of what he did everyday. The feeling directed him to start weeding, and he obeyed. He had worked a bit further from where he originally started, and was trying to uproot a particularly stubborn weed when he grew irritated with it. _'Darn it, you stupid weed! Just come up already! First I'll squish you, and then I'll burn you to those itty bitty ashes that your kind favours so much!'_

Harry, being frustrated over the weed, tugged at it sharply with his 'body strength'. However, he had pulled the obstinate weed with such force that some soil had also been unearthed, revealing a bit of shiny substance right under the weed. His curiosity getting a hold of him, Harry unearthed the object with his hand-shovel and laid it on the ground. Using the same gardening equipment, he tapped the object causing most of the dried soil to fall away from it.

It was shaped to seem like a piece of 'square-coin', in the center of the coin held a piece of green star-shaped gem. He placed it in his pocket and continued weeding the garden. After he had finished weeding half of the garden, he took a short break. He washed the remaining soil off the coin and laid it on the ground to dry; he then placed it back in his pocket to scrutinize after he had finished with the garden.

The odd coin kept surfacing in his thoughts and Harry ran into the house as soon as he had finished with the dratted task. _'Who knew the weeds grew so quickly? Maybe the Dursleys just want me to keep their garden perfect by getting their grossly imperfect nephew to weed it for them.' _

He ran into his room, heedless of the fact that his relatives had received an owl and was currently staring at the parchment in their hands in shock. It wasn't long after they came to his room and started pounding on the door.

"BOY! Open the ruddy door, you whore-son! Where is your thrice-cursed trunk? Bring it here!" Harry shoved the coin into his pocket and opened the door before stepping back quickly, having no time to hide his belongings; the trunk stood in plain sight in the middle of the room.

The Dursley patriarch slammed the door against the wall and stared at the room before noticing the trunk and dragging it out of the house with him. Harry was dumbfounded when he saw what his uncle was doing and could only follow in silence, wondering what was about to happen. It was then that he had noticed his aunt pouring a container of unused cooking oil over the trunk with a lighter in hand.

Harry gave a yell before rushing forward to try and stop them from burning it, but was obstructed by Dudley, who was looking strangely apologetic. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Harry asked desperately, trying to buy time to stop them from turning his trunk to ashes.

"We are trying to read this world, and for all of us, of the demon that's plaguing you and killing innocents. It was all thanks to that Greyback fellow who sent us the manuscript paper." Aunt Petunia watched in fascination as the trunk burned, Harry took no notice of what she had said but instead struggled, trying with all his might to stop his aunt.

Try as he might, he couldn't get past his solemn cousin. Watching his beloved trunk be incinerated, he slumped to the ground and lay there stunned at what was happening. His cousin aided him back up the stairs and saw him to his room, seeing that Harry was in no shape as to do so. Worriedly, Dudley closed the door behind him as he entered the bedroom that was once his.

"Here, this is what we received when we ate our breakfast this morning. This may explain what and why we did it." Thus saying so, he sat on the bed beside Harry and watched him read the parchment.

_Dear Mister and Missus Dursley,_

_I am Fenrir Greyback, an acquaintance of your nephew's. Our extensive family firmly believes that something in Mister Potter's trunk may be imbued with an evil curse. It would be vital to both your society and ours if you could destroy it; we do not wish the Dark Lord, an evil man, to continue destroying and killing innocents just to look for an object. _

_We understand that Mister Potter may not understand the importance of the situation; therefore we wish that you do not explain what we have written about until he is very much older._

_Regards,_

_Fenrir Greyback._

_Patriarch of the Greyback Family _

_Head of Greyback Industries_

Harry stared at the parchment in shock and astonishment before crushing it in his fist. Dudley patted his shoulder awkwardly and tried to comfort him. "We thought you would not be tormented by the mentioned Dark Lord's presence if we rid you of the object, but we didn't know which object it was seeing as we do not have magic. So we burnt it. If it helps any, I tried to persuade them to stop but my father threatened to go after you with his belt and to lock you in your room after he has finished burning it."

Harry raised his head to look at Dudley and asked a question, "Why are you helping me? Usually, you would not care if I was locked or not." Dudley blushed and stared at his hands before replying "You see, when you returned from your school, you were quieter. Even though my parents and I don't mention this, but you had never seemed so quiet. No matter what we did in the past, there was still a spark of defiance in your eyes. But after you returned, you were so withdrawn. Mom tried to set more chores for you to try and take your mind off the subject that was bothering you."

It was at that point of time did Harry have a strange urge to tell Dudley to run from the house with his mother. He did so. Dudley, however, doubted so and spoke his thoughts. "Are you certain about this feeling? It could be a stray feeling of trying to-" "Of course, it's real! I've had this feeling whenever **_HE_** is approaching."

Harry opened the door and ran down the stairs, with Dudley hot on his heels, grabbing his aunt's hand Harry pushed Dudley towards her and bid the both of them to run as quickly as possible to Missus Figgs home. Just as they had left, Harry heard a crack made by an apparition. "Imperio! Capture Potter, but do not harm him."

On hearing that sentence, Harry sprinted towards the nearest park and started down many a path before he deemed he was deep enough and climbed a tree. Sitting on a branch Harry contemplated on what he was going to do as he hid from the sight of others.

Obviously he would have to visit the Headmaster, much as he disliked the thought of being manipulated yet again. He didn't have anything with him other then his wand and the coin, and that was dangerous. _'Speaking of the coin, now that I'm stuck up here, I might as well have a look at the trinket that I've picked up.'_

Taking the coin out of his pocket, he scrutinized it in the dim light of dawn. He reached a finger forward to finger the gem but before he could do so, his finger stuck fast to the gem and he was gone in a flash of light. Nothing remained that spoke of his presence being in the tree, except for the light that exploded from within the tree.

* * *

She had spent a week sailing over the ocean, and had started running over vast distances and was currently stopping for a rest under some trees, the sun was setting and the surroundings were getting colder every few miles. She had been correct in assuming that the south was cold, and would reach the first town by noon had she not stopped to rest.

She had just gotten the fire going, to provide warmth of course, when light exploded above her, causing her to slide into the shadows of some trees quickly. Out of sight, the young woman watched in silent fascination as a boy appeared lying flat out on the ground.

After some time of waiting, the woman detected no movement from the boy and sensed that he was unconscious. She decided to wait for the boy to awake before moving on, seeing as the boy was currently defenceless. Stepping out of the shadows, she settled down beside him and laid her cloak over the boy.

It wasn't long before the boy stirred, opened his eyes and sat up. Green met violet as the both of them stared at each other quietly. The blonde a hand to his head and opened his mouth, breaking the silence. "Who am I?"

* * *

The boy swam in the darkness, trying to reach the light that seemed so far off. After much effort, he reached over the final few distance and into the light. Opening his eyes, he saw a young woman sitting beside him. Said young woman looked to be at least three years older than him, with her long red-tinted brown hair and bright violet eyes. Her large eyes were guarded and cautious, as if she did not trust him.

Opening his mouth, the boy asked a question without thinking through what he had said. "Who am I?" The young woman across from him blinked, as though in confusion. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

The young woman scanned his face for any other emotions, but apparently she saw what she was pleased with and offered her hand for him to shake. "Elbaeryth Nightingale. Pleasure to meet you. You are currently lying on the ground, which is somewhere between Rocket Town and Nibelheim. You dropped into my resting spot."

On hearing that, the boy blushed and apologized. Elbaeryth continued speaking, pretending she had not heard the apology. "Where do you intend to go from here? Maybe I'd offer to be your guide here, but I'm new to this area as well."

"I-I don't know where to go, where are you heading towards? Is it possible if I went with you? I cannot remember anything, anything from before I woke up." Thus saying so, the boy put his head in his hands, looking like a little lost boy which he was. Elbaeryth took pity on him and gave him a brief hug before answering his question.

"I'm heading to Midgar, to join the army of Shinra. Do you have any training in close combat and with arms or weapons? Perhaps magic, maybe?" The boy looked up at Elbaeryth with his face showing many conflicting emotions. "Somehow I've had contact with a sword before, and though my response to magic would be "Magic doesn't exist". Somehow, I can cast spells but I need something to focus it through."

On hearing what the boy had revealed to her, Elbaeryth nodded her head. "Okay, since you've had contact with a sword. I'll begin instructing you on the usage of it after we get you a sword at the next nearest town, which would be Nibelheim. Now," She leaned forward, and met his eyes. "What are we going to call you?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment, so you come up with something." The green-eyed lad said absentmindedly, fingering the cloak thoughtfully. The young woman tapped her finger to her chin in thought.

"Christoph?" The green-eyed boy shook his head.

"Chance?" He shook his head again.

"Nicholas?" He shook his head, the young woman began to look frustrated.

"Apollo? Jacob? March? " He shook his head fervently, a muscle in her left eye began to twitch.

"Hercules? Rick? Jack? Jones? " He slapped his forehead. "No. No, no, and no." By then, the young woman looked like she was going to pull her hair.

"Derrick? Shiva? " At the last name, the boy stopped shaking his head and smiled a smile that went from ear-to-ear. "Shiva, I like it." On hearing his approval, Elbaeryth gave a sigh of relief and grinned at the boy, ruffling his hair.

They hadn't spent a long time together and he was already beginning to get close to her. The young woman nodded at him and told him to rest, and that they were going to continue on the road to Nibelheim in the morning.

As he lay back down on the ground, he thought of how close he seemed to be to the woman and smiled. He was happy, and, for the life of him, could not understand why it seemed to be one of the few times where he was. " 'Night 'Baer!" He heard a mumbled "Good night, Shiva. And don't call me that." Shiva pretended he had not heard the last before slipping away to true slumber and anticipation to the next day.

* * *

AN: Okay, second chapter out. I'm happy! If you don't already know, this story is a crossover with FFVII. Elbaeryth is from the Far East, from beyond the Seas of Midgar. So in my story, Midgar is in North. Three guesses on the identity of the person who casts the Imperio and of the identity of the Boy with amnesia.

Yes, they'll return to the past. But something important has to take place beforehand.


End file.
